


Locket

by thebatman06



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 16:26:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebatman06/pseuds/thebatman06
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David and Kurt reminisce .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locket

Kurt was In His Apartment going through in old box and Found that Burt had packed some things from Elementary and Middle school.  
Going Through the Box that had stuff from McKinley elementary was Bittersweet for Kurt.  
Man Were those simpler times.  
Kurt saw a Picture of him and A Little Boy who was alittle chunky.  
in the picture he flipped it over and Saw the Words written on the Back: Kurt and David 1st Grade.  
He was amazed that he'd even have it.  
He Dug Deeper and Saw it.  
The Chain was the first thing he saw But The Music box was the second.  
He Rubbed His Finger over the trinket,thinking and Smiling.  
In Middle school before everything went to hell, they were Happy and the best of friends.  
The Movies,Pirates of the Caribbean 1&2 Would Be Everything for the young boys.  
Neither of them knew but the night after Dave Kissed Kurt both of them went to their closets and pulled out the Music boxes Playing the song as it had a Calming tone to it.   
Sometimes Kurt would cry,because he misses Dave so Much.  
He misses the man so much he thinks he's hearing his Locket,But it is David's Locket playing outside Kurt's door.  
Kurt runs and unlocks the door to David Standing there with his locket open and around his neck.  
" You Know Lizzie,I thought you threw yours away" David says as He stands at the Door.  
" David,why would you think that?" Kurt asked David.  
" I don't know why i thought that to be honest" David says as he walks in sits on the couch and pulls Kurt onto his lap.  
" Guess i was afraid you'd forget me and Find someone better," David Wraps his arms around Kurt's waist.  
" Their's nobody better for me than you" Kurt Looked at David and Kissed his Cheek.  
" I Just Can't keep pretending you don't exist though."Kurt Admitted.   
" really?",David Asks Kurt.  
"Sometimes I'd Hear That song In My Dreams and Thought that I Created You out of some sick way of not being lonely." Kurt says.  
" I'm Just Glad Your real and not in my head." Kurt said feeling Drowsy.  
" Babe,what's wrong" David Asked Kurt.  
" I'm Just really Tired right now" Kurt's Eyes Close Shut and Off He Went.  
" Lizzie,wake up." David Rubbed Kurt's Back as He Said It.  
" Huh?" Kurt Looked Up to See David still in his bed.  
" Babe,time to get out of bed." David Gets To The other side and pulls the blanket off of Kurt.  
"Ok,Ok" Kurt got in the shower and just let the Hot water glide down his skin.  
When Kurt got out the shower he Picked out A Blue shirt,Grey Sweatpants and Hoodie." You ready to Go?" Dave asked.  
"Yeah,what's the big hurry?" Kurt asked looking at David while putting on his shirt.  
"Well I went outside earlier and made sure i got the perfect spot for us under that tree." David seemed really proud of himself.  
as They Sat There Taking in each other and the sense that they felt good with everything.  
The Couple sat under the tree,Kurt sitting in between david's legs and dave Combing his fingers through Kurt's Hair.  
" I love you so much i can't think straight." Dave said.   
" I couldn't see me with anyone else."  
" David,your the Best thing that's ever happened to me." Kurt said.  
Both Guys sat under the tree while the Lockets kept playing their beautiful tune.


End file.
